The Reason Is You
by UchihaSkye
Summary: Sasuke has escaped from Orochimaru and decides to go visit Sakura. What will happen when shee sees him again? Will she scream and try to capture him so that he can't escape again? Read and review please. Sasusaku songfic.


Hi, this is my first songfic! SasuSaku!

The song is called: The Reason is you by: Hoobastank. When Sasuke is singing the words are **bold** and the words that are like this is what he's thinking as he's singing. Read and Review!

Also ideas are needed for names for my friends and my cosplay group, so if anyone has any ideas at all that haven't already been taken please add them in your review!

If you do and we like one of the names I will post it up on my account and give the credit to the person who put it in their review unless any of you don't want me to… But that's fine to just say that in your review!

This songfic takes place after Sasuke left Kohona. Here it is! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own the song or any of the Naruto characters.

Sasuke's POV

Finally I got free and escaped from Lord Orochimaru, or so Kabuto calls him.

It was a hot summer night out, and that was a good thing because with what I was about to do I would need the night on my side.

"Hn, he's no Lord if he can't even catch me." I said to myself imaging him going to my room and unlocking the door and finding out that I'm nowhere in that filthy lair of his.

"Heh, once he finds out he'll probably kill Kabuto. Either way that is not a concern of mine right now, I need to get back into The Hidden Leaf Village without being noticed." I said to myself while using the chakra from my feet to boost my speed.

I needed to see her again, no matter what it took I just need to see her once more before I fulfill my destiny, because this could very well possibly be the last time that I would ever get to see her again.

I heard the still breeze of the trees whooshing as I jumped past them.

I activated my Sharingan and saw the village that I grew up in, trained in, and almost loved in.

It looked the same as it used to be, except the 5th Hokage's face had been carved out on the wall of the previous Hokages faces.

Then I looked around to see how many guards were posted and where in the village they were posted.

"Hn, Lady Tsunade only posted up eight guards, this shouldn't be all that difficult." I said as I quickly slipped in Kohona.

Then without being noticed I very quickly and quietly ran on the rooftops of familiar houses that I used to know.

Then before long I was at her house.

The girl that I went on missions with.

The girl that I almost fell in love with.

The girl that tried to stop me the night I left Kohona.

Sakura Haruno.

My cherry blossom.

I was outside her bedroom window and it was open, probably because it was so hot I thought to myself as I quietly slipped inside.

She was sleeping under some pink blankets and she had a pink pillow that her head was lying on.

I moved closer to her bed so I could see her.

She looked much more grown up; although if she asked Naruto if she looked much more grown up he would probably say that she hasn't changed a bit.

She still had the same cute face and pink hair that was sprawled out on her pillow.

She seemed taller, and she had definitely gotten a lot more feminine over the years I thought to myself as I looked at what must have been her new ninja outfit.

Then I gently picked he up in my arms while letting the blankets slid off of her and took her outside, closing her bedroom window behind me.

I hopped up on the roof and gently set her down so I could get another look at her.

She was wearing a white tank top with the Haruno sign on the front and pink shorts to match it.

Then I leaned down and layed down on the roof next to her.

I kissed her softly on the cheek and she turned towards me and said "Sasuke-kun."

I gasped when she said my name, because I thought she had forgotten about me after all these years, or that she gave up on me, but no she still wants me, and she still loves me I thought to myself in shock.

Then she opened her eyes and started to scream.

I quickly put a hand over her mouth to quiet her down so that I wouldn't be noticed.

"Shh, Sakura, its okay. I'm not here to hurt you or Naruto, in fact that's the last thing that I'd want to do." I said to her, trying to make her calm down.

Then once she seemed to have calmed down I took my hand off of her mouth and she stared at me, taking in my appearance after these years.

I was doing the same, she still had those now wide eyed in shock beautiful leaf green eyes that I adored so much.

"What? Hun? Wh-what are you doing here Sasuke-kun!? You left years ago, so why are you back now?" She asked me softly, still taking my appearance in.

"I came to see you. I escaped from Orochimaru, but I can't stay long because soon someone is bound to notice that you're missing and they could find you with me and I can't allow that to happen." I said while looking her straight in the face.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun I knew you would come back, I just knew it! That's why I left my window open tonight, in fact I leave it open every night, even in the winter!" Sakura said happily while embracing me in a tight hug.

"Sakura you have to promise me something." I said while she let go of me and looked me straight in my eyes.

"What is it, Sasuke? I won't tell a single soul for as long as I live. I promise" Sakura said looking at me.

"Okay. I believe you, Sakura. You must never tell anyone that I was here tonight and that you saw and spoke to me." I said seriously to her.

"I promise." Sakura said and then kissed me softly.

"I love you, you know that? You're annoying, but I love you and here's a way that shows that I love you." I said as I kissed her and then looked in her eyes and started singing.

I'm not a perfect person

You may think I am, but I'm not

There's many things I wish I didn't do

Like leaving you that night

But I continue learning

Getting stronger to fulfill my destiny

**I never meant to do those things to you**

I never meant to hurt you

**And so I have to say before I go**

Because it hurts me to think of me leaving you again

**That I just want you to know**

I hope that you won't forget me

**I've found a reason for me**

To try and live with my destiny

**To change who I used to be**

To come back to you someday

**A reason to start over new**

And make a new life with you and Naruto

**And the reason is you**

My cherry blossom

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

Knocking you out and leaving you on that bench

**It's something I must live with everyday**

The pain of leaving you to fulfill my goal in life

**And all the pain I put you through**

Calling you annoying and acting like I didn't care about you

**I wish that I could take it all away**

To make it all better

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

I want to be there for you from now on

**That's why I need you to hear**

Please listen to me

**I've found a reason for me**

To try and live with my destiny

**To change who I used to be**

To come back to you someday

**A reason to start over new**

And make a new life with you and Naruto

**And the reason is you**

My cherry blossom

**And the reason is you**

My cherry blossom

And the reason is you

My cherry blossom

**I'm not a perfect person**

You may think I am, but I'm not

**I never meant to do those things to you**

I never meant to hurt you

**And so I have to say before I go**

Because it hurts me to think of me leaving you again

**That I just want you to know**

I hope that you won't forget me

**I've found a reason for me**

To try and live with my destiny

**To change who I used to be**

To come back to you someday

**A reason to start over new**

And make a new life with you and Naruto

**And the reason is you**

My cherry blossom

**I've found a reason to show**

To come back here

**A side of me you didn't know**

My loving side

**A reason for all that I do**

The reason to live after fulfilling my life goal

**And the reason is you**

My cherry blossom

Then I quickly got up and whispered in her ear " My reason for living is you."

Then I looked into her leaf green eyes and gently kissed her on the lips.

I turned around and started to leave.

"Sasuke you have the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you with all my heart." I heard Sakura say as she hugged me from behind like the last time I left her.

"Sakura, please don't make this any harder on me or yourself. I have to go and you know it, but someday I will come back after fulfilling my destiny, I promise. Until then wait for me, act like nothing ever happened here tonight, and stay safe. I mean it, Sakura don't do anything that will kill you with you knowing that it will." I said to her as I turned back around to face her.

She was crying now and it was hurting me to see her crying like the last time.

I hugged her and said" Please don't cry, Sakura. Please don't cry. It hurts me because this is just like last time so please don't cry."

"I-if th-that's what you want Sasuke-kun. I promise that I'll wait for you, act like nothing happened here tonight, and stay safe on one condition." She said while stopping her sobs.

"What's the condition?" I asked her in her ear.

" Promise me that you'll come back to me, Naruto, and the rest of Kohona. Promise me that you won't ever leave me again after tonight. Promise me that you'll still love me." She said while kissing my cheek.

"I promise, Sakura. I love you, but now I have to go." I said while kissing her back and then I turned around.

"I love you, Sasuke and I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes." She said.

"I love you, too. I will and have always loved you ever since I first layed my eyes on you the first day we met. I love you, Sakura." I said as I started jumping on the other rooftops to get out of Kohona.

"I will forever love you, my one and only cherry blossom." I whispered into the wind.

Well I hoped you liked it! I love that song and it just seems so perfect for Sakura and Sasuke! R & R please!


End file.
